1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an LED display and, in particular, to an easy-to-assemble LED display whose LED display element utilizes multiple built-in resistors and can be directly installed onto a display module with power to display texts or graphics.
2. Background of the Invention
The lighting methods of the LED displays of the prior art can be categorized into two classes: one is the dynamic impulse scanning and the other is the static electrical current driving. Both these two driving methods can achieve the goal of instantaneously changing graphics and texts. However, the driving control circuits are complicated and expensive. Thus, they are not practical when only simple graphics or texts are to displayed and are not changed very often.
Another LED display on the market is realized by imbedding the LEDs onto a display module with fixed texts or graphics, connecting the LEDs with a circuit, and putting on resistors according to the driving voltage. Nevertheless, this application is not flexible and lacks of diversification, it does not meet the need for more varieties of models in limited amount.
Owing to the material and processing, current LEDs have different levels of luminosity and colors; under a certain electrical current, they produce different forward biases because of different internal resistance. The present invention connects LEDs with different resistance with built-in resistors with different resistance in series. In this way, the impedance of each LED display element is about the same and the sum of the potential differences of all the LED display elements on the circuit are roughly equal to the voltage of the power supply when they are driven by a specific current. The built-in resistors and the number of the LED display elements on the circuit should be modified according to the power supply voltage to optimize the gain of tight emission.
In observation of the imperfection of the LED displays of prior an, the inventor did a thorough research and finally presented this easy-to-assemble LED display for any graphics and text that can be driven by simple circuits.
The present invention provides an easy-to-assemble LED display for any graphics and text that is light and can be driven by a simple circuit. Multiple matrix display modules can be combined in a way that satisfies the user""s need.
Furthermore, the instant invention provides an easy-to-assemble LED display for any graphics and text, wherein the LED display element is a package of LED display elements with different resistance connecting to different resistors in series in such a way that the resistance of each LED is roughly the same.
Yet, the invention provides an easy-to-assemble LED display for any graphics and text so that the user can assemble the LED display elements into needed graphics to replace for the signboards made with neon or fluorescent lamps or any signpost with light used on the market, so as to achieve the goal of saving the energy and lowering the cost.